


Seeds of War

by IeshaFox



Series: Descendants of Light [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: An attempt at writing something new, Gen, Let me know how I did?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is under attack, its third World War under way. It is 2359, and Min'Shain Dragaris is out to see whom the true puppet of this war is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Search Of Min

It wasn't really what Min  
wanted, but beggars couldn't be  
chosers, she supposed.  
She stood, a hand on the  
hilt of a dagger. She was positioned  
at the entrance to a large building,  
its massive metal doors rusted  
shut. It was one of Europe's  
largest warehouses, the first to become  
vacant after the war started.  
"Your mission?" her superior,  
General Carder, had said, "I  
want you to break into that building, and  
steal whatever it is you can find to help  
wipe these guys out of existence! And  
don't screw this up!"  
"Yes sir, but I must ask."  
Min looked to her hands.  
"What is it?"  
"Why take this warehouse if it  
is vacant?"  
He did not answer.  
And that was what brought Min to this  
door, a dagger in one hand, and a  
wide variety of tools and other  
weapons on a belt, and in her  
pockets.  
"Min, report your progress."  
came the familiarly gruff voice  
in her ear.  
"The warehouse has been  
reached, the breach is under way. There  
is currently no sign of its  
inhabitants."  
"Good, be wary however, I've  
inspected this place, and it seems  
the enemy's not done with it yet."  
"I shall be fine." Min sighed.  
Entering the building, Min looked  
around at the cluttered spaces,  
noting the disorientation of the stocks  
of weapons, ammunition, and other  
tools the enemy had.  
But, sabotage was out of the question because  
two voices came, one to either  
side of Min.  
"Stop where you are, infiltrator,  
and you won't be killed, immediately."  
"Ha! Me, stop? Why do so  
when I've hardly begun!"  
And that was when chaos reigned, a  
chaos which Min had no control over.  
She was surrounded, but she was not  
brought down. Min spun, slamming  
the heel of her foot into the chest  
of a masked fighter, who gave a low  
grunt of pain. Immediately, she spun  
again, slashing at another fighter,  
also bringing her other hand to hit another  
across the face.  
There were too many, she couldn't  
take them all out, not in the time  
she had been given.  
"Agent Min, what is going  
on?!" came her commander's voice.  
"Having a little, resistance."  
Min remarked casually, flipping  
a knife through the air, and piercing the  
side of a mask.  
"Get the data, and get out,  
now! I do not care if you're fighting  
for your life, we need those files!"  
"Yes sir."  
She ducked avoiding a savage  
barrage of blows, and began sprinting  
for a door.  
"Is Jason waiting? I may  
need immediate evacuation."  
"Yes, ma'am. He'll be  
there, and ready in seconds."  
Min began to whirl around the  
warehouse, the aflurry of blades  
in her hands spinning so fast in  
unison, that it was difficult  
to spot which hand held which blade.  
For a time, it seemed that Min'Shain  
Dragaris was going to win this little euel.  
Until the main captain of the  
squad appeared to settle the  
chaos.

......

The mist blurred Will's vision,  
as he sat cross-legged on the  
marble floor. The bundle of  
feelings in the back of his head was  
slowly being tuned out of his top  
priorities, as he began  
to meditate.  
He had been told there was something  
in the veiled lines of life, something  
massively malevolent stirring.  
As Will closed his eyes, he  
let himself lean back against the cold  
stone wall of his underground chambers.  
In the darkened enclosure of the  
bubble he had grown used to, Will  
looked upon the future of Earth  
itself, a ragged landscape of death,

destruction, and hopeless actions. As  
he watched the time slowly pass in the  
future, he saw a creature,  
a hideous combination of human and  
something dark, scrabbled over a  
rise. Will caught the glint of its  
blackened pupils and shuddered.  
But, then, a wind arose, and  
seemed to push him out of the vision,  
jolting him upright in the present.  
"Jason, what is it?"  
Silence.  
"You can come out, I'm done with the  
visions." he commented, his voice echoing  
about the large stone chamber about him,  
indicating his frustration.  
Jason entered, slowly pushing the  
large slab used as a door,  
aside.  
"What's up?"  
"Min's been taken." Jason  
sighed as the words left his mouth.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's in the hands of," he  
looked down, then continued, "General  
Carder's not sure who they are."  
"New band of mercenaries."  
Jason nodded as Will stood.  
"Then let's go." Jason's  
craggy features tightened, yet  
he nodded once more.  
The two had been best friends since  
training to join the Reformed Alliance  
Army. Shortly after was when they  
met Min.  
A trio of friends, hardly ever  
separated, ever aware of the other's  
whereabouts. Once General Carder  
had one of them, he had to have the others.  
Moments later, the two were seated  
aboard an airship, flying west  
along the midday horizon.  
"General, we will not let you  
down." Jason remarked, manning the  
helm of the ship. "Will," he  
turned to W. "You look and see  
what could happen to Min."  
Will nodded, leaning back against his  
seat.  
The ship picked up speed as  
it rose higher into the air. It  
flew by building after wrecked  
building, followed by full forested  
landscapes. But, Will's vision was  
focused on the cloudless sky above  
them, though his gaze was unseeing.  
"Min," he murmured. "Where  
are you?"

......

Shackles held Min's wrists  
to the ground, limiting her movement.  
She panted as she struggled,  
pulling against her bonds.  
"I'll ask you again. Where are  
you from?" the female's voice rang  
through the room's door%s, seeming  
to mock Min.  
"I told you." she accented  
her voice. "From the south end of  
Wales."  
"Wales was destroyed!" the  
girl remarked coldly. "I  
watched it burn!"  
A yellow glow appeared from the  
hard floor, leaking through the shackles  
and into Min's wrists. It seemed  
a soft glow, but the metal seemed  
a conductor for the electricity  
channeled through it.  
Min could barely hold her  
gasps of pain as her body was  
wrenched to one side.  
The electricity stopped  
seconds later, and the cool,  
mocking voice came back.  
"Are you ready, Min'Shain  
Dragaris, to cooperate with us?"  
"No!" she immediately blurted,  
wrenching once more at the chains binding  
her to the ground.  
But, before Min's captor said  
another word, both heard, and felt,  
the building's foundation shake  
violently.  
"Looks like you're about to be  
free, rat," Maia, a short,  
and stocky girl remarked boredly,  
as the headquarters for her mercenary  
band shoook and shuddered.  
"Miss," a voice brought  
Maia from her interrogation.  
"What is it?"  
"We've got a problem."  
Gritting her teeth, Maia  
growled, "I've noticed. Take  
care of this, problem!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Above ground a man set up  
a large weapon, his hands moving  
deftly over piece after piece,  
placing them in the right order to make  
a cannon.  
Will could see this danger, and through  
his visions he spoke to Jason,  
relaying the message to his friend.  
"Thanks, I'll deal with it."  
Their ship was hit by a massive  
projectile, rocking it from side  
to side, and bringing Will from his vision,  
and into the real world once more.  
"Min's below ground, we have  
to descend."  
"We kind of can't, we've got  
cannons on our back."  
"I realize that, but we have to land."  
Will stood, holding tightly onto  
the railing to steady himself.  
"I'm going down." he spoke  
seriously, looking Jason in the  
eye. He shook his head, but Will  
was already hoisting himself over the railing  
and out into open air.  
"Will, wait!"  
But, Will was falling down as a  
projectile of pure metal,  
hurtled through the air and slammed  
into the ship above him.  
Jason's face began to fall  
alongside him, and Will noticed that  
he was controlling his fall.  
"I'm not letting you do this alone."  
His vision zoned in on the ground,  
but neither boy saw, in their descent,  
the girl standing with Min tied to a wall,  
a sword's blade at her throat.  
Her voice rang through the open  
air in the front of the large complex,  
as she shouted to the two.  
"Identify yourselves, or you will  
die. Disobey as you land, and your friend  
dies."  
Maia listened as her voice  
echoed through the air as the two fell.  
"Give one sign of your  
obedience." she called after a moment.  
When she saw the faintest motion of the  
man in the lead she ordered some  
guards to assist in her guests as  
they landed moments later.  
Will and Jason stood, looking  
at Min's captor, who stood  
calmly beside their friend.  
"Well," she finally spoke,  
raising the knife to them. "Are  
you going to introduce yourselves, and tell  
me why you're here? Or, will I have  
to kill you, just to get the information?"


	2. Min And Maia

Maia gritted her teeth as  
both boys raised swords  
simultaneously, deciding she  
could, and would, kill them. But, why  
did they seem so confident?  
She shook her head, and raised  
her knife. "Have it your way."  
Will and Maia circled each other,  
a placid look of concentration on  
their faces. Finally, she spoke,  
"I can't let your friend just be a  
spectator, now can I? Guards,  
battle him." And with her free hand,  
she gestured at Jason.  
Min looked at her two friends,  
preoccupied with their own separate  
matches, while she was made  
to watch, chained, and unable to do anything  
to help.  
But, she had to try, at least.  
She lashed out, rattling the chains,  
testing their strength, while implying  
she wanted to be free.  
Will noticed this voiceless plea  
for help, and the dance of blades between  
himself, and Maia grew frenzied.  
He knew a way to free his friend, but  
it would take some skill to protect  
himself at the same time.  
His sword sliced through the air,  
parrying an attack from Maia, and  
he ducked backward, the sword's  
blade cutting through the bonds holding  
Min as he passed her..  
Tenderly rubbing against her wrists,  
Min began to get feeling in her  
hands.  
"No need to rush your recovery."  
Will slashed after saying every other word.  
"I've got this battle under  
control." As if on cue, Maia  
dealt a glancing blow to him, sending  
him to the ground.  
Min shook her head.  
"Move out of the way, W. I have  
a little score to settle with this,  
mercenary. You go help Jason."  
"Mi," Will picked himself off of the  
ground.  
"That's an order."  
"Are you sure you can handle this?"  
he asked uncertainly.  
Min stepped forward, unsheathing  
her sword, and swiped the blade  
through the air experimentally. She  
did not respond to his question, however.  
"Well, come on then." Maia  
taunted, raising her own weapon,  
and starting to advance.  
Min nodded to Will, then launched  
herself at Maia with an almost feral  
assault.  
Maia parried easily, slashing  
at Min, who gasped, and bit  
back pain.  
I really need a pair of  
gauntlets, Min thought. Mazbe,  
give me the attire of General  
Carder, or the Colonel.  
Maia taunted her, chuckling.  
"What? You can't take a small,  
scratch?!" her blade struck  
Min again.  
"Oh, I can take much, much more!"  
Min struck out, the swords clanging  
against each other.  
"Then take this!"  
"Min! Look out!"  
All Min could see was a blur,  
then she was on the ground, seeing stars  
instead of the bright blue sky above her.  
Then her vision cleared, and Maia's  
leering expression came into view,  
black hair cascading around her  
face.  
"I've got you!" Maia raised  
her sword, dramatically, readying  
herself to strike, to finish Min off.  
Min rolled out from underneath Maia,  
with great trouble, but she managed it  
nonetheless.  
Their swords went clanging along  
the ground, and the two girls wrestled  
to pin the other down, to get the upper  
hand in the close combat they were  
currently within.  
"Min!" came a voice. Whether  
it was Jason, or Will, she could not  
quite tell, but she heard the engines of  
one of the large ships the army had  
gotten.  
Min let herself get thrown to the  
ground, just as two hand shot out and  
grabbed Maia around the waist,  
hauling her away from her opponent.  
You clever, clever soldiers,  
Min thought, slowly getting to her  
feet. Maia lay on her back,  
looking dazed, not thirty feet  
away.  
"I hate to break up the party,"  
Min called to her, taking, and sheathing  
her sword. "But, I have some  
business elsewhere, and fighting a  
group of mercenaries such as yourselves  
isn't helping that task get done."  
Min leaped up, with spectacular  
athletic prowess, and grabbed  
onto the railing of the airship,  
letting herself be dragged through the air,  
higher, and higher, as her team flew  
her away, and to safety.  
Min took one last look at the  
group, just before they disappeared.  
"Fire! Kill them!" Maia's  
enraged voice was barely heard,  
and projectiles came flying  
upward in a futile attempt  
to stop them. But, they were too high  
up to be hit, and after a while, the  
gunfire just ceased entirely.  
Min jostled herself about, attempting  
to climb aboard the ship, while  
they flew, letting the breeze be  
the reassurance that she, Min'Shain  
Dragaris, had yet another  
day to live.  
"Min, how are you holdin' up?"  
came Will's voice as she finally  
came aboard, landing on all fours  
as she let go of the railing.  
"Let's see," she said, dusting  
herself off. "I just went through a  
chaotic fight that all three of us  
could have died in, and I just barely  
managed to climb aboard my  
team's aerial vessel. I  
suppose my dignity's had  
worse."  
Will quirked a smile. "But,  
you're live, and so are we."  
"Yes," she admitted, going  
to sit beside near the helm of the  
vessel, where Jason flew them  
through the afternoon sky. "Yes we are."

......

Maia was not the happiest person  
in the world. She glared at her  
soldiers, all of them alive, for  
now.  
"Tell me again, each and every  
one of you," she said, her voice  
dangerously cold, "Why did you  
alow them to escape?"  
"Miss, by the time our weapons were  
fired, and when their velocity reached  
where the ship was, they were higher. Their  
speed was accelerating," one soldier  
said. She stared blankly at him.  
"Ma'am." he added, swallowing.  
"Anyone else?"  
The soldiers shook their heads.  
"Well, that tells me that you all  
need new weapons, and a lot more  
training. Retreat, and do not let  
me see you, as a group, anywhere  
other than the training courses.  
Am I understood?"  
"Clear."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Roger that."  
Each soldier saluted, then  
marched off.  
Maia stopped one of the soldiers.  
"You, stay. I need your  
strategical thinking. I may have  
a plan to catch those three again."  
Maia, the leader of the most ruthless  
mercenary band, sat beside the set of  
double doors leading into the underground  
base she and her soldiers had come  
across years ago.  
Although Maia was only of age  
twenty years, she couldn't help  
but remember the past.  
She had been an isolated child,  
often taken for granted when it came  
to intelligence, and athletic  
skills, as well as fighting.  
She had joined the army two  
years prior to her current  
position, but not long after training had  
begun, she went AWOL.  
No money, no job, no  
place to live, Maia Cheryl  
wandered the streets, and finally found  
the perfect idea.  
And oh, what a grand idea it  
had soon become.  
As for this certain day in her new  
career, her latest stratagem was  
coming just together.  
Finally, she looked up to the  
officer she had stopped before he had  
left to go to the training room. He  
saluted her, and after a moment said,  
"Ma'am?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
Maia said, smiling, her mouth  
quirking. "I am in need of  
technology to track someone down."  
Maia let her plan spill  
forth to her closest advisor. For the  
next few moments, she explained  
exactly what she wanted to do.

......

Min looked from Jason, to Will,  
both of whom had just finished explaining  
what had happened. From Will's vision,  
to the actual rescue, and how Will,  
and Jason, had skydived straight  
for the area.  
"You know, on second thought,"  
Min started, grinning at her friends.  
"I think you two should probably be  
banned from using airships, because this one  
is bound to be destroyed."  
She %dn't help but smile  
in reassurance, at her friends, but  
not omen was an omen, one she had  
just predicted.  
A burst of light came streaking  
through the air, hurtling straight for the  
aircraft. Jason swerved, but  
he was too late. Materials in the  
ship crunched, and they began to tilt  
dangerously.  
Well, this is quite a bad  
situation, Min thought.  
"Buckle up, soldiers."  
Jason called twisting the helm's  
controller. "We're going to land,  
and not in the safest, or the most  
smooth fashion."  
Min braced herself as the ship  
fell from the sky, soldiers and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long in the making, but here it is: The next chapter of one of my original works! Tell me how I did on this? I could really use the feedback!


End file.
